The rise of Zanatos
by Zaro Garon
Summary: While the tribes of chima were still growing they gained the attention of an unknown horror, it will succeed where other's have failed, and it will unleash upon chima it's worst nightmare's.
1. Prologue

Authors note: the reason why I made this story is because in recent times I noticed that villains just aren't able to be taken as seriously as they used to, if you want to know what I mean just look at villains in the past and then look at them now, so perhaps I mite be able to make a villain that can be taken seriously I'm all fine and dandy with a bit of humor but that's no excuse to make villains outright laughable. so yeah that's pretty much it I don't own legends of chima I only own my OC's and now let's begin.

* * *

Nothing, in the beginning that's all I felt, all I heard, all I saw, nothing, just an endless darkness. until I saw it, a bright light far of in the distance, somewhere in the void. I gone closer to it, then I noticed what my body looked like or lack there of, I was just a black orb that glowed red floating around. As I got closer I finally saw what this bright light looked like, a bright white orb with a bright blue glow. I waited around it waiting for it to do something anything, I focused on it got near it and done other things but nothing happened, until I floated into it. After I touched it I felt something, it's difficult to put into words but I just know that I felt something when I touched it. I then saw another bright orb off in the distance and when I arrived I did the same thing I touched it, I absorbed it, another appeared. After awhile of going around and absorbing those rather bright orbs (I still don't know how when I touch an orb I absorb it) I felt something else, I then realized that I was no longer an orb but had a body, a rather basic body having limbs a head ears and even a tail as well as other body parts but I just looked like a body colored completely black, but I could at least walk. After walking around and absorbing more of the bright orbs I then felt something else, after looking hard enough I then realized that I was looking AT my body, I then realized after awhile that I could now change it to my liking. Soon after finishing my body I then examined it (I also named the body parts as I gone along), it has scales that are colored black, it stands on two legs with a single talon at the tip of each one of it's five toes, it has two arms with a single claw at the tip of each of it's five fingers, it also has of course a belly chest and neck, as well as a single tail, it also has a snout with a single pointed tongue and fanged teeth and slit nostrils pointing in the down and up directions as well as two pointed ears, it's eyes are colored red and glows red, it's pupils are slit shaped and point in the down and up directions, and it also has a rather large number of tentacles on it's back each with mouths at the end, and each mouth has fanged teeth. Several seconds after finishing my new body my mind then went into it. Now that I have a new body I tested it out through rather simple methods, flexing my toes and fingers bending my neck a bit walking around as well as other things. I then continued to walk around to find more of those bright orbs to absorb.

25 years later

After about 25 years I had grown in intelligence quite a bit. I had gotten tired of the endless darkness that I lived in and then thought that if I could change my body then why cant I influence the area around me? After awhile of focusing my power I then realized that I changed the landscape around me, instead of a black void, it was a white one. After awhile of influencing and changing the area I then examined what the place looked like, it looked like what some would call a 'hellscape'. All over the place are plains hills mountains and volcanos made out of black colored stone, and coming from the volcanos are puddles ponds streams lakes rivers bays seas and oceans made out of lava (I should probably fix that sometime soon), and coming from the volcanos are large amount's of smoke preventing the sky from being seen as well the occasional streak of red colored thunder or lightning and whatever parts of the sky that are shown are colored red(I really do wonder how I can even breath). After awhile of ruling over this world I then realized something... I was bored, but that doesn't mean that I didn't encountered a few interesting things. sometime awhile ago I came to the conclusion that there must be other worlds besides this one, my mind then reached out and then I saw something. a hole new world it didn't have anything notable (not yet anyway), but I decided to keep tabs on it. the other thing is that I realized how lonely I am, I then thought that if I can change my body and influence the landscape why cant I create an actual creature? I then focused my power on the area in front of me, and after a several minute long wait a soul then formed, but that is all it is a soul. This creature which I just created it has a soul a mind and a conciseness as well as being sentient to boot but it has no body (hmm well doesn't THAT sound familiar). I then started to form a body for it and after I was done forming it's body I examined it. It has two legs which it stands on as well as five toes each with a talon at the tip of them, it has two arms with five fingers each with a claw at the tip of them, unlike me however it has no tail, and it has skin instead of scales which are colored dark grey, it stands at about six feet tall and like me it has no hair or fur, it also has two pointed ears as well as a snout that is shaped like half a sphere which is at the mouth area, it also has fanged teeth and a pointed tongue. The soul then went into the body and then it opened it's eyes which like mine are colored red glow red and has slit shaped pupils pointing in the down and up directions. I then spoke to it "hello can you hear me?", it just simply stared. I then realized that it likely must grow in intelligence before it can talk, it then wandered off. (Several months later) Apparently my theory that it would grow in intelligence over time proved to be correct, it started talking using tools which it made, and even built objects, I eventually decided to make even more. They eventually formed groups and started to build entire buildings. I eventually decided to look at that other world and I was interested in what I saw, apparently species had eventually come about and formed tribes (unlike my creations which stayed in a single group). And that is when me and my creations discovered that we apparently feasted on emotions, we need no drinks no food no rest no sleep, all we need to survive was emotions to feast upon. Eventually several tribes went to war with each other and they are 'the ice tribes' and 'the fire tribes'. Eventually the ice tribes were pushed into some canyon thereby defeating them, and the fire tribes instead of expanding instead went to sleep (fore some stupid reason). I became worried that me and my creations would have no emotions to feast upon but thankfully other tribes took the previous ones place. My 'children' meanwhile were growing in both numbers and intelligence and eventually built whole city's, and they accepted me as there ruler (because you know I'm there creator), and the first one of them from before was made my second in command, and he took up the name 'Zarkoros' while I took up the name 'Zanatos' the world in which my 'children' lived in was named 'purgatory' and the numbers of my 'children' eventually grew to the QUINTILLIONS. Eventually however It was discovered just simply feasting on emotions cant sustain us any longer, and if we don't find a way to sustain us we will eventually starve out and then die. I then looked for a way to sustain us but nothing worked, I was about to give up hope until I saw something in that other world. After looking at it I the realized that it is those same orbs from before, I tried to get them but my hold on that world is not yet strong enough. For some reason they just hand some of those orbs out but it is not enough to sustain us. Some tried to take them but always failed do to there stupidity, I however have no intention to fail, if I do then me and my 'children' will face our destruction, it's victory or death. I searched for awhile and eventually I found a suitable ally, and it appears that the ice tribes have returned but thankfully not the fire tribes (good that will be one less enemy to deal with...for now). I then saw my potential ally who is (unsurprisingly due to the majority f this worlds inhabitant's) captured and frozen in ice, and he looked rather strange, he appears to be insectoid colored black and gold and has a tail. Despite his physical traits he should prove to be useful, for he shall be the inheritor of this worlds nightmare's.

* * *

End chapter: I could make more but right now I'm tired, so yeah Zaro Garon out.


	2. Chapter 1 Preparations

Hello it's Zaro Garon and I'm back. Zanatos: Well you upload fast. me: I suffer for you guys. Zanatos: How sweet. me: Oh be quiet. Zanatos: Do not trifle with me mortal me: I own you so be quiet. Zanatos: Oh fine then (random mumbles). me: I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's, Now let's begin.

* * *

Purgatory

Within the fortress that lies in the center of one of Purgatory's many city's Zanatos looked out over Chima and wondered how difficult it would be to take the orbs away from that worlds inhabitant's (Authors Note: By the way the zanatos wears full plate armor and the places the aren't covered in plate armor are covered in chainmail, and both his plate armor and chainmail are colored black with a red trim. The only parts of his body that aren't covered in armor is his entire head and the mouth parts of his tentacles that cover his entire back, although his neck is completely covered im chainmail,). Zanatos looked over what he's got going for him and his 'children'. Zanatos then thought to himself "hmm well we do not require drinks food rest or sleep like the people of that other world does. Zanatos knew that although they only required emotions to keep on going (and keeping themselves in one piece) that would soon turn against them. he knew his 'children' had the numbers advantage it wouldn't hurt to have more. Zanatos knew that in order for this invasion to run smoothly then they would need allies, Zanatos knew that would be a problem, getting allies would be difficult because A. there appearance B. they come from another plane of existence and C. there would obviously be mass genocide. Zanatos knew however that temporary allies are better than non at all. Zanatos then looked over his options, well those insectoids might prove to be useful, there's also the ice tribes though I doubt that they would follow considering how 'friendly' they seem to be, there's also the fire tribes although there asleep so they wont be all that useful, there's also the tribes that are already in control but I doubt that they would just give me and my 'children' the orbs. Zanatos then knew that the insectoid is probably his best bet. Zanatos then looked at his generals that he has. Zarkoros has proven to be greatly useful so far, T'kekzikos (why must he have such a difficult name to pronounce why?) has been useful so far though not as useful Zarkoros is in combat (and Zarkoros has an easier name to pronounce) and is clearly more of a strategist then a fighter. Zanatos then looked at his forces in terms of supplies. "well the only supplies we actually need for my 'children' is large amounts of the metal terazite", (Authors note: Terazite is a metal that is found in purgatory, it is rather difficult for those not native to purgatory to handle because if you're not part of a species native to purgatory then it will start growing on you and eventually if you don't sever the part of you're body that has terazite on it then it will cover you're whole body and then kill you, if you manage to apply enough heat to it then the growth will permanently stop allowing those not native to purgatory to wield it and then use it for things like armor weapons and other things End Authors Note) Zanatoss then came to the conclusion that his forces would have to wait for there supplies of terazite to build up. He then looked at his forces numbers. so far out of the quintillions of his children that exist his forces numbers in the high billions to low trillions, Zanatos then thought to himself "well we should be able to overwhelm them through sheer numbers easily enough", but he still knew that his grip on that other world isn't strong enough to start opening portals and invading, he would have to rely on that worlds inhabitant's to get things done for him early on. He knew that his ability's at influencing that other world is EXTREMLY limited, just telepathy, changing the temperature slightly, and being able to move things slightly. He then called his two main generals "Zarkoros T'kekzikos!". they then wandered onto the fortresses balcony(Authors Note: the armor of zanatos's forces in terms of what it looks like is a lot like samurai armor except without the face mask and in term's of color scheme it's usually black with a red trim), Zanatos then said to them "how are our forces doing" Zarkoros then said "quit well sir, they are well disciplined and highly trained and have large amounts of weapons armor and supplies and a large number of our forces are at the ready, though it would be better if they actually had something to hit. Zanatos then said to them "good you may now go back to whatever it was you two were doing" they both said "yes sir" and then gone off. Zanatos then focused and then reached out to that other world. He then then thought to him self "well it's time to contact the insect".

* * *

End Chapter me: yeah I know a rather short one but more will be up sooner or later. Zanatos: Are you Shure? me: You just don't know when to just shut up do you? Zanatos: My Purpose here is to talk. me: And be here for sequels once I'm done with this story, lots and lots of sequels. So yeah good bye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	3. Chapter 2 Zarkoros's views

Hello Zaro Garon here again Zanatos: Alright what are we doing now. me: well were are going to have a look inside zarkoros's mind. Zanatos: well this should be interesting. me: I don't own legends of chima I only own my OC's, alright then, now let's start.

* * *

Purgatory

While zanatos was contacting that insectoid creature Zarkoros was in his own personal quarters, pondering not about recourses or training, but instead about his colleagues andthose in there forces. Zarkoros looked out of one of the windows in his quarters which was conveniently stations above the one of the many training grounds, and as Zarkoros looked at the soldiers doing things like sparing and practicing there aim, Zarkoros wondered what it was like to be one of the soldiers and wondered what was going through there minds. He then thought to himself what mite be going through there heads, will the coming invasion fail? will we all die before we even win? and if we do win will we ever see home again? Zarkoros knew that if we do fail then we all die and will be remembered as villains when all we were trying to do was survive. Zarkoros then wondered, what about my fellows? T'kekzikos and me, although we were always trying to prove ourselves superior to the other it was always a more friendly rivalry then a hostile one, although that doesn't mean that we didn't get into fights, T'kekzikos was always the inferior fighter and we were always on par in terms of strategic capability's, but that doesn't mean that we hate each other for that, it's just that were friendly rivals (if there even IS such a concept as 'friendly rivals'). Zarkoros then sighed to himself, I was always entertained by our little 'rivalry' it truly will be a sad day if it ever ends. Zarkoros then wondered about Zanatos, Zarkoros then thought to himself "what is it like to be him?". Zarkoros always believed that, Zanatos although he wasn't ALWAYS the nicest person, Zarkoros always saw him as a bit of a 'father figure' who when desperate resorts to rather extreme method. Zarkoros then wondered what it was like for Zanatos to act as a parent to both him AND T'kekzikos AND act as a leader. Zarkoros then took his helmet off and then stared at where his face would be, he then wondered to himself "what about me? what would our forces se me as, a leader or a parent?" Zarkoros continued to stare at the helmet and wondered how things would turn out. will I be a success or a failure? will T'kekzikos prove to be better then me? Will I prove to be better than him? Is he wondering the same things? will we both end up as failures and looked upon with shame? Or will we both end up as successfully and end up as good as the other? As Zarkoros is wondering these things the only thing that could be heared was silence, silence and the quiet sounds of some of there forces training outside. Zarkoros then knew that whether they would fail or succeed, should probably be kept as a thought for later. Zarkoros then put his helmet back on and then looked at the soldiers outside and then thought to himself "I don't know how many of us would come back home if we do win, if we ever are allowed to return home if we do, but until then let's just hope that we survive that long without starving out."

* * *

End chapter, yeah nothing eventful happens. Zanatos: Hopefully next chapter something eventful DOES actually happen. me: Alright then goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	4. Chapter 3 Seeds Of Corruption

Hello everyone I'm back and uploading a new chapter. Zanatos: Due to how short that they have I would hardly even call these chapters, more like...parts of chapters me: Oh be quiet. Zanatos: You brought me here to talk me: I said be QUIET! I still own you and I can delete you. Zanatos: (untranslatable grumbles) me: Alright then, I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's, now then let's begin.

* * *

The gorge of eternal depth

Scorm isn't exactly the happiest scorpion at the moment. The crawlers had decreased in numbers ever since there battle with the tribes of chima, and to make matters worse they were stuck in the gorge of eternal depth, and to top it all off they had been captured by these other tribes frozen in ice and were placed as trophies, Scorm wondered how things could even get possibly worse for them. Scorm had watched for several days as these other tribes had set up a base and were obviously making preparation's for war. And seeing as how the tribes of chima were already weakened from the several conflict's that they had to fight in, it is likely that these other tribes would win, and as these other tribes had the element of surprise on there side it is likely that these ones would win. And as these tribes prepared war Scorm wondered to himself "if they do fail then what would happen to us".

And as Scorm wondered these things in another world six eyes watched him. T'kekzikos then said to Zanaotos "So THIS guy is the one who is going to help gain a foothold". Zanatos then said to T'kekzikos "Yes he is". T'kekzikos then said "Well he certainly doesn't look like much". Zanatos then said "that's what YOU think". Zarkoros meanwhile was staring at the area around this insectoid creature, and while T'kekzikos was questioning this creatures use Zarkoros was looking for an opening in which this creature might just manage escape, and from how it looked it has several of it's fellows in the same area that it is. Eventually Zarkoros managed to find a way in which this creature could manage to escape. Zarkoros then said Zanatos and T'kekzikos "Umm guys?" they didn't listen "Umm hey guys" they still didn't listen "guys are even listening?" they still didn't listen, eventually Zarkoros screamed out at the top of his lungs "GUYS LISTEN TO ME!", then both Zanatos and T'kekzikos said at the same time "what". Zarkoros then said to them "I believe that I have a to get him out of there. And while T'kekzikos watched the conversation unfold, Zanatos then said "I'm listening".

Scorm waited, and waited, and waited, he believed that some of the crawlers actually managed to escape and were finding a way to free him. For several days he waited with only the cold to keep him company, and those frozen alongside him, and guards who occasionally came into the room. Just when he was about to give up hope he heard something, it sounded like a voice, but Scorm pushed the thought aside and believed it was just him succumbing too insanity, he then heard a voice again, this time much more clearly. And then he did here a quiet but still hearable whisper. " _hello"_ Scorm ignored it and just presumed that it was just him going insane the voice then said "O _h don't worry you're not insane...unless you already are, but this time it is best to listen to the words that you hear"._ Scorm then "thought who are you" the voice then said " _For now don't think on it, for now just know me as a voice in you're head"._ Scorm then thought "So I am going insane". The voice then said " _no you are not going insane, in fact listen to me and you might just make it out of here alive"._ Scorm then thought "How? I'm frozen, and you're just a voice in my head". The voice then said "hahahahaha oh you clearly don't know the actual extent of my power, but I will only help you get out of here if you help me. Scorm then looked at his options he could either A. Refuse this voices help and stay frozen or B. Accept it's help and get 50/50 chance of getting out, and to Scorm the choice is clear. Scorm then said "Alright then I'll help", the voice then said " _Splendid, now just give me a moment"._ After that Scorm then noticed that the area started to heat up a bit, and after several minutes Scorm then noticed that the ice that he was frozen in started to move, eventually it gone more and more to the edge until it fell onto the ground shattering it. Scorm then noticed footsteps coming towards the room, and then he heard the voice again which said " _hide"_ and so Scorm did just that. Eventually guards did enter the room and when they left the whole base was in panic. And while these events unfolded, Zanatos watched and he thought "well done my young one soon you will bring about the apocalypse, for soon you shall bring upon my enemy's death and doom upon the whole world".

* * *

End Chapter: Whelp that's another chapter done. Zanatos Well things are starting to finally build up. me: Of course, now good bye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	5. Chapter 4 The Corruption Spreads

Hello everyone I'm back after about 2 days. Zanatos: So will you actually introduce more characters over time? me: Well...yes, but it will take time in this chapter Fangar will make an appearance. Zanatos: Great my LEAST favorite villain from the show, heck I've had more interest in that one raven eagle hybrid. me: I hope people wont figure out that I'm just making the story up as I go along, ahem, now anyway, I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's, now then let's begin.

* * *

Fangar was in a bad mood, first the scout's are having trouble finding them a way out, then the there forces needed more weapons armor and rations, then they were having trouble finding more of there forces to bring back, then the vehicle's start to break down, THEN a report said that they were in need of more fuel and oil, Fangar then wondered "sigh, what could possibly be next?" Then he heard a voice from one of the saber tooth soldiers coming towards him saying "SIR! SIR! WE HAVE A BIT OF PRBLEM!" Fangar then sighed and said "That". Then he heard what the soldier had to say "umm sir" then Fangar said "what is it now" the solider said "One of the prisoners had escaped" that's when Fangar snapped. He then said "WHAT!" the soldier then said " One of the pris-" he never got time to finish his sentence before Fangar interrupted him "I KNOW THAT!". Fangar then went to the area where the prisoners where being held, he found the spots were they used to be empty, and below them shattered ice. Fangar thought it impossible that he could get any more angry, but that thought was now proven to be wrong. Fangar then went to investigate the other areas where prisoners were being held, but he found them to be empty as well. Fangar then ordered to his forces "PUT THE WHOLE BASE ON ALERT AND HAVE THE GUARDS TRAVLE IN GROUPS, START THE SEARCH FOR THE ESCAPED PRISONERS EMMEDIATLY!" Then one of the guards said "umm now?" Then Fangar said "NOW!" When the guards left Fangar looked at the pillars where the prisoners used to be, and then Fangar wondered "How did the prisoners escape?" Fangar stared at the empty pillars and thought " the other tribes don't even know that were even here yet, and the prisoners couldn't have possibly escaped without there help...unless there's another force involved. Fangar continued to stare at the empty pillars and then wondered " where did they go?" Fangar continued to stare at the empty pillars and then said "And who helped them escape?"

(with Scorm) Scorm was having a difficult time evading guards and making Shure his fellow escapees were as well, Scorm would have preferred escaping using brute force but the voice said to him that escaping using brute force isn't exactly the best idea, and so Scorm decided to use stealth. getting past a rather large number of guards wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but strangely the voice told him what to do and when to do it, and whenever Scorm did do what the voice told him to do everything always worked out well in the end. They were near exit when suddenly Scorm heard a voice comin from a guard saying "HEY THERE THEY ARE!" Scorm and his fellows all escaped through the cave entrance, then suddenly the voice said " _COLLAPSE THE CAVE ENTRANCE_! _NOW_!" and they did so, the entrance soon collapsed burying a few guards as well. The voice then said to Scorm " _Well done_ " Scorm then thought "so what happens next?" the voice then said to Scorm " _next_ , _NEXT_ , _what happens next is this_ 1\. _F_ _ind a place far away from this land_ 2\. _Build a main base of operations and a force of proper size_ 3\. _And when_ _our enemies are at there weakest swoop in and annihilate them all, and maybe gain a few new additions to our forces along the_ way. Scorm then thought "Well I doubt that they would pose much of a threat to us, why sould we destroy them?" The voice then said " _Because if we don't then they will destroy both you and you're fellows, and I don't quiet want THAT to happen."_ Scorm and the other crawlers then went to the location that the voice wanted them to go to, and on the way Scorm asked the voice questions like "Who are you?" and "Why are you helping us?", the voice answered most of the questions and answered there rest in answers that could be interpreted in multiple ways, the voice often asked questions itself, wanting to know things about chima and it seemed to be fixated on the chi which the voice called 'orbs', Scorm wondered why but he didn't ever even bother to ask why. Eventually after a several day or week long travel they finally found the place that the voice told them to go to, the area is covered with hills and mountains on all sides but one, an area which apparently only has one entrance while the surrounding hills and mountains look to be unclimable due to how high and steep they are, also attributed by the fact that they are covered in rather sharp looking rocks, and the area in between these mountains is a flat piece of land large enough to build quiet a massive city.

Several weeks to months later

The city in which they were building was built at an even faster rate then Scorm expected it to be, the city's citadel was built into the mountains with the rest of the city covering the entire area in-between the mountains and various surrounding hills, the area outside the city where just outskirts an resembled villages, though the citadel was still large enough to be seen from the villages outer edges. Though this good progress doesn't mean that there weren't any problem, there were criminals of course (and enough guards to make the guy more doomed then going up against 10 enemy's that have chi), and apparently there's this weird cult that found out about the voice and apparently worships it as a deity, overall problems occur but not much, Scorm then hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

End Chapter: So yeah Scorm is free, and now theres a Zanatos worshiping cult running around, BTW what do you readers think the cult's symbol should be, I'm thinking an eight pointed star but you guys should help me decide. Zanatos: I just hope that those damn cultists wont ruin everything. me: And by the way that cult in the future will cause chima no small amount of trouble. So yeah that's it and good bye Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	6. Chapter 5 The New Faith

Hello everyone I'm back, and no one has responded to my message. Zanatos: And you have been gone for about two or three days. me: yes I am well aware that I was gone for a bit, but I'm still back and posting a new chapter. By the way remember that one cult from before, it's actually going to make an appearance, so yeah that's it, I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's, now let's begin.

* * *

Scorzia

Within the city that, the spider bat and scorpion tribes had set up, a new group was growing, many who new of it called it a cult, but those within it's ranks called it a 'religious movement'. Within the streets of the city, are many from the spider bat and scorpion tribes, but among the people there is one individual, a scorpion with a black carapace and a red trim, this scorpion is Sarvozar, one of the 'cults' many 'agents'. As Sarvozar walked through the city of scorzia, as it had been named in due to the fact that the scorpions had founded it AND had the ones who had found the area in the first place. Sarvozar already noted that it was already night but thankfully curfews are only placed in case the higher classes notice something not quite right in the area. Sarvozar eventually found an alley to break off from the crowed at, and when he reached the end of it he hid behind some trash cans and then pulled out a medallion, an eight pointed star, it has classical arrowhead points and the points go in all eight directions, bottom, left, right, up, bottom left, bottom right, upper left, and upper right, and they all point away from the center which is an empty circle made that has that shape from a ring that holds the whole thing together, and on what could best be described as the 'back" of it (even though both sides look exactly the same) is a chain that allows a person to wear the medallion. Sarvozar found it amusing that in most (if not ALL) pieces of fictional lore a medallion usually represents something powerful or evil, when here these medallions are just that medallions. Contrary to the popular belief about the 'religious movement' that Sarvozar Is part of, there actually are no weird things about them, like say 'blood rituals' or 'sacrifices' there not savages, but the fact that they worship some deity that nobody but them even knows about may send out the wrong kind of message. Sarvozar found it amusing that The majority of those in the upper ranks of society doesn't exactly know how far this 'cult' has spread and how large there numbers are, but even those the newer amongst there ranks knew more about them then those who would usually be pictured as above them in actual society, heck they don't even know the 'religious movements' actual name, and from what Sarvozar has discovered they call themselves, the dark sun. A rather strange name but however a strange name is better than no name at all.

Purgatory

Zarkoros looked upon the city of Scorzia, and let out a sigh of relief that 'Scorm' as he called himself actually managed to pick a good spot to put his base at, Zarkoros then remembered that it was Zanatos who found the right place to put it, NOT Scorm. Zarkoros although cared about those under his command, he didn't trust these creatures, but Zarkoros knew that he would one day have to command them. To Zarkoros the reason why he even came up with that one plan to free Scorm was to find a way to shut T'kekzikos up and deal with the fact that they are going to have to work with these creatures, where T'kekzikos openly protested it Zarkoros knew that it was smarter to just be quiet about it and deal with it, but Zarkoros knew that in the back of his head that he secretly didn't like it, he was just better at hiding it then T'kekzikos was. But Zarkoros knew that if they didn't cooperate then they would starve and die. Recently Zarkoros noticed along with Zanatos and T'kekzikos that a cult is growing in size and strength in Scorzia, they didn't do anything to stop it, they knew that if they did then getting a hold on 'chima' as it is called would be harder, and if they tried to get them to attack then they would lose Scorm and everyone else who they get to do there work for them, if they combined however then they would still keep there followers AND have at there disposal a group which could inspire there forces AND make it easier to get allies. And so they waited to see what would happen, and so they decided to let the new faith spread and grow. And if they get both sides to join together then no matter what, in the end, they win.

* * *

End chapter: So yeah that's the end of this chapter. Zanatos: Hopefully next time something actually happens. me: Oh I have plans for what will happen next. Zanatos: Hopefully. me: I could make more but right now I'm tired. Zanatos: From typing. me: So yeah that's it and goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	7. Chapter 6 The growing faith

Hello everyone I'm back, and happy post fourth of July. Zanatos: You do realize that this could have been better if it actually WAS on the fourth of July. me: Yeah well I couldn't get this up in time so sue me. Zanatos: Literally? me: No not literally, so yeah I don't own legends of chima I only own my OC's, now let's begin. Zanatos: Are you SHURE not literally? me: SHUT UP!

* * *

Purgatory

From within Purgatory, Zarkoros looked out over the army that the crawlers have established and sighed, the reason? He didn't see any of his brethren amongst there ranks (Not that he expected to). Zarkoros didn't hate those who aren't native to Purgatory, he just didn't trust them. Zarkoros noticed long ago that there is a cult that worships Zanatos as a deity, one thing that Zarkoros found quite unusual about these creatures is there desperation to find a deity to worship, he never understood there need to find something ANYTHING to put there faith into, and from what Zarkoros has gathered they decided to put it into Zanatos. Zarkoros also found it rather strange that although members of the cult that started the religion do exist amongst the populace of Scorzia, it also exists amongst the members of the Crawlers armies as well, the faith of the religion was spreading quickly, and it was growing quickly amongst the areas in which it reached. The cult known as 'the dark sun' has some rather strange theories, one of the most notable is that they discovered the existence of Zarkoros's fellows and at first decided to name them 'Demons' but however they soon discovered that they weren't very much like what they call 'Demons' and were in fact created by Zanatos out of his own free will, and despite the fact that they were called 'Demons' and the fact they were NOTHING like how they are usually depicted as, they still used the name likely because it kind of stuck, so they could be called 'Demons in name only' (Authors note: I just know that the name 'Demon' will cause SOME kind of backlash, I just know it), and the name kind of fit them (mostly due to there appearance), one of the cults theories is that one could BECOME one of Zanatos's 'Children' if they please him enough. Zarkoros always wondered on this theory when looking over this theory and over ones, he wondered, could a person if Zanatos willed it actually BECOME a demon as they had been named? Zarkoros didn't know and he never bothered to ask Zanatos, But in the end Zarkoros wondered to himself "could a person actually ascend to demonhood? I'd be ALOT more accepting of these individuals then the other creature's that exists amongst the Crawlers".

Scorzia

For Sarvozar things so far are going quite well for him, he just joined one the Crawlers armies and was just getting accustomed to life in them, training was INCREDIBLY harsh but that's sot of a given, he should thank Zanatos for that (apparently they didn't know that he worshiped Zanatos) because if he didn't knew about him he likely would have quitted long ago (although he doubted that they would have let him). Sarvozar after completing yet ANOTHER training exercise (sometimes they have to exercise for a twenty hours strait without any breaks and with only four hours of sleep) Sarvozar went to research information about there enemies due to wanting to know what he is up against. In Sarvozar's mind the coming war should be easy, the gorilla's only at heart care for the environment, the rhino's are the word 'brutes' in a nutshell, the beavers only care about building things and would undoubtedly make useful laborers, the eagles would present a problem but they prefer peace, the lions would obviously present the biggest problem for they guarded the chi for a long time now and would clearly not give it up without quite a fight, the ravens are in a nutshell wild cards they can be on you're side one moment and against you the next they would probably make useful mercenaries, the wolves are one of the more arrogant tribes but would obviously present a problem, the crocodiles would prove to be difficult to subjugate due to them being so well dug in, the ice tribes would likely be easy, they are low in numbers and have nowhere to go and they aren't even fully awakened yet, and the fire tribes haven't even awoken yet... YET. In Sarvozar's mind the war would be long but if they struck at the wright places at the wright time then the coming war would be over in a couple months, weeks if there lucky. As Sarvozar continued to read information about there enemies the one question that reigned in Sarvozar's mind is if he would live to see the end of the coming war.

* * *

End Chapter: So yeah that's the whole chapter. Zanatos: Sooner or later the war will start right? me: Yup it will and Chima WILL be thrown into it's darkest time in it's whole entire history, so yeah that's it and goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	8. Chapter 7 Detroyers Nails

Hello everyone I am back, after a several day long wait and with another chapter. Zanatos: Hopefully the war will begin soon, so the my armies will finally prove there worth. Me: Oh don't worry Soon the war will begin, infact were almost there, so you're armies will have a chance to prove there worth. Zanatos: I hope. Me: Oh and by the way, at the request of nighthroud96 the whole ErisxRogon thing will be retconed, and replaced with ErisxRazar, don't like it? Well then don't blame me then. So yeah that is pretty much it, I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's. Now then let's begin.

* * *

Lion Temple

Rawzom was having a particularly bad day, first he couldn't manage to steal anything, next he couldn't get a single 'customer', next he couldn't fly for a single minute without hitting something, now he was called to some meeting between chimas leaders, Rawzom then sighed to himself and said under his breath "What could possibly be next?". As soon as Rawzom arrived he saw chimas other leaders, Grumlo was here, as well as Rogon, Bladvic, Bevar, Ewald, Worriz, Crunket (Crominus was still missing),and of course Lavertus. Worriz then said "you're late...as usual" Rawzom simply replied by glaring at him, Ravens would normally reply in a friendly manner but Rawzom was especially annoyed today, and so he just simply glared at Worriz. Rawzom noticed that there were already problems, Worriz looked like he was ready to murder someone, Rogon was just looking around the place (likely looking for something to smash), Grumlo was to busy looking at pictures of flowers to care about what was going on at all, Bladvic was sleeping (as usual), Bevar was just running around the place looking for something ANYTHING to build or repair, Ewald was looking around the place examining the architecture, looking to busy to care about anything else at all, Rawzom then noticed that the erg to steal something popped back up again and he was doing his absolute best to control it not wanting to paint an even worse picture for himself then he already has by just simply being a Raven, and from how it looked crunket and Lavertus were the only ones actually keeping there minds focused, Rawzom then thought to himself "THESE are the great and wise leaders of chima?... how didn't the Ravens emerged more dominant then the other tribes of chima?" They eventually did actually bother to discuss things like the threat of the ice tribes except for bladvic who was still sleeping, Rawzom then wondered "Why is he even here?", But it eventually spiraled into an argument involving things like, politics, recourses, territory, cultural and agricultural differences, how they should deal with the ice tribes, things like that, While Crunket and Lavertus were trying to restore order, Rawzom then realized that it was going to be a LONG day.

While that was going on somewhere else in the lion temple Razar was dealing with his own problems. And no it wasn't that he couldn't manage to steal, loot, or get his hands on something, it was instead something else entirely, what was it you may ask? it is this, he loves Eris, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he did in fact love her, although he firmly believes that she might reject him or she might not exactly catch on, he sighed to himself believing that she would reject him, not only that he was also a bit ahem...shy about it, Why you may ask? simple, it is due to being in the presence of chimas leaders, okay not _exactly_ in there presence he was in another part of the lion temple entirely specifically near one of the balconies high off of the ground. Awhile after thinking about what he was going to say he suddenly saw Eris coming this way, and wondered _how_ he was going to tell her that he loves her. Razar then gone near Eris and then said to hear "umm...well hello Eris" Razar then noticed how he was talking, normally he wasn't exactly like this, but he was never EVER put into this kind of position before. Eris then said too Razar "Oh hello Razar" in a blank tone while just simply staring at him, Razar then recalled the rivalries between there tribes, and although the threat of the crawlers is over (he has no idea how wrong he will be) the rivalry between the Eagles and the Ravens still exists. Just as Eris was about to leave Razar then said to Eris "Hey Eris you know there is something I got to tell you" Eris just simply replied by saying "not now Razar I'm supposed to be at the meeting I'll talk to you later...in fact I'm not falling for one of you're tricks" she then sarcastically said "good bye" as she walked off, when Eris was out of sight Razar then started to shaken uncontrollably, after about several moments it came to a sudden stop and Razar said under his breath "Damn".

Raven junkyard

While the meeting was going on, and Razar was dealing with his own problems at the moment, deep within the Raven tribes main base of operation within chima referred to by the other tribes of chima as the 'Raven Junkyard' due to the buildings there being relatively ramshackled and poorly built, in recent times however the Raven tribe has been creating and making more buildings, already it has increased to three times the size which it originally had by the time that the threat of the Crawlers had 'passed'. While the Ravens within the area were going about there usual everyday business one Raven eyed a single particular building never once taking his eyes off of it, this Raven is know as Ripnik, and he had come to this specific area within this place for a single purpose, to go ahead and fetch one of Reeguls inventions for the Crawlers. He had with him about only ten Ravens, Scorm would have preferred having Scorpions go ahead and fetch Reegul for him, but for some reason he changed his mind and sent him instead, Ripnik wondered why, but he took his mind off of the subject, his mission was simple 1. Go find Reegul, 2. Knock Reegul, out 3. Get a sample of a device and the schematics for it without anyone noticing, and to Ripnik the third one would undoubtedly be the hardest. Ripnik then walked up to the ramshackled building while placing five of his Ravens that he has on his left, another five on his right, but they were still despite that out of sight, there purpose? to go ahead and help out Ripnik incase anything gone wrong. Ripnik then walked and then saw Reegul looking at him, Ripnik for some reason was always uneasy whenever he was always around Reegul, Ripnik himself didn't know why, he just always was whenever he was around the Eagle/Raven hybrid. Reegul then said to Ripnik "yes, what do you need now Ripnik?" Ripnik then replied to Reeguls words by saying "There is something that I need from you Reegul", Reegul then said "Oh so yeah, you want to steal one of my inventions and the schematics for it" Ripnik then said "Oh well then I guess that we shall have to do this the hard way then" Reegul then said "Well what do you mean by th-". Reegul never got to finish his sentence as the last thing he saw before he was knocked out was a bottle that shattered upon hitting his face. Ripnik checked Reeguls pulse and noticed that it was still going at the proper speed, Ripnik knew that he would undoubtedly create more things in the future that they could use. Ripnik and his Ravens searched the whole place finding schematics for many things that Reegul had undoubtedly had planed for in the future and decided to take them all. Eventually Ripnik found the Schematics for something that looked interesting, a ball with numerous nails coming out of it, from what Ripnik was reading it was meant to be placed inside a subjects brain causing increased aggression brutality and ruthlessness from the subject, with a mechanism inside of it that caused vibrations inside the subjects brain causing massive pain to the subject in exchange for increased combat effectiveness, Ripnik then noticed it's name 'the destroyers nails', Ripnik decided to take the schematics for this one along with him. Ripnik then knew that the easy part of this whole entire mission was over, the hard part of his mission now begins.

* * *

End Chapter me: Well that was a long one, and it took almost an entire week for me to get it out. Zanatos: Well things so far are going rather good for my forces, and I want to keep it that way. me: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but right now I am tired. So yeah that's it, and good bye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	9. Chapter 8 The first Blood Hound

Hello everyone I am back, and with another chapter after a 2 or 3 day long wait. Zanatos: I am really hoping that the war will start soon, I am getting incredibly bored. Me: Oh don't worry next chapter the war will begin. Zanatos: Good, that is very good, and hopefully it will be a lot of fun. Me: In fact, next chapter the war will begin. Zanatos: Well about damn time, I was starting to hope that you would never ever start it. Me: Shut up. Zanatos: I will use you're bones as xylophones. Me: Oh just go ahead and try it. Zanatos: Silence mor- (gets hit in the face with a pair of xylophones). Me: Shut up. Zanatos: (Random grumbles). Me: Now that we got that out of the way, I don't own legends of chima, I only own my OC's. Now then let's begin.

* * *

Raven Junkyard

After stealing as many inventions and schematics from Reegul as they could, Ripnik and his Ravens could they then proceeded to cross the Raven Junkyard and came across surprisingly even less difficulty's then they expected, just simply a few Ravens that wanted to know what they were doing or trying to steal things from them, but besides those amongst other things not much else. Ripnik had been lately trying to grow past his natural Raven ergs, such as stealing things which would undoubtedly draw attention to himself. As Ripnik navigated the Raven junkyard which had grown 3 times the size it had since the threat of the Crawlers had passed (the people of chima had no idea how wrong that would be) He wondered why Scorm would want these inventions that Reegul had made and there schematics, he had (from what Ripnik had gathered) never ever carred about the creations of other species before, and then there's the question on how he even knew about the things that Reegul had created, Ripnik had then pushed these thoughts aside trying to focus on the task at hand. Somewhere else in the Raven Junkyard Reegul had just woken up and then thought to himself "What just happened" he tried to remember but all he could remember was Ripnik some Ravens and a bottle hitting his face and then knocking him out, Reegul then pushed the thought aside and then examined his home, it was still in it's usual form, not all that much was ruined, then Reegul felt that something wasn't quite right, Reegul then examined the whole place and then felt like something was gone or missing, eventually Reegul then realized what, his inventions and all there schematics were missing, and it was then that Reegul then knew who exactly to blame. And it was then that Reegul Screamed out at the top of his lungs "Rrrrriiiiipppppnnnnniiiiikkkkk!"

Scorzia

Ripnik didn't know why but for some reason he swore that he could quite literally hear Reegul screaming, Ripnik then smiled in response to the thought, thinking that even if Reegul wasn't screaming or was the thought is hilarious. Many people all out across chima would be impressed by the sheer size of Scorzia due to it being even larger than anything that the other tribes of chima had ever built, Ripnik on the other hand didn't ever even care for it's sheer size (although he was well aware of it being by all rights the largest city in chima), in fact as far as Ripnik was concerned as long as they didn't ever even try to kill him he was completely and totally fine with Scorzia being whatever size that the Crawlers had wanted it to be. Ripnik then had to go inside Scorzia all by himself, not because he ever even cared about his fellows or anything, but it was instead because he was doing this job secretly for Scorm and non of his fellows had ever even knew that, and because the Crawlers still disliked the Ravens and bringing along a larger group would just cause him to be caught easier. Eventually after managing to get inside the Crawlers main fortress in Scorzia eventually Ripnik then saw the person who he is supposed to deliver the things that he had managed to achieve from Reegul, Scorm. Ripnik then said to Scorm "Well then Scorm I had gotten exactly what you wanted" Scorm then said "Well done Ripnik" Ripnik then said to Scorm "Well is there anything else you want me to do, like say get a drink for you whenever you're on you're throne, even though you could clearly get one by just walking a few feet to get it?" Scorm then responded to what Ripnik had just said by just simply glaring at him. As Scorm began to walk off to somewhere else Ripnik said to him "Hey Scorm, where are you going?" Scorm didn't answer and continued to walk away, Ripnik then said to him "What are you going to do with those anyway?" Scorm slightly turned his head to Ripnik and then said to him "You wish to see what you have gotten for us?" Scorm then turned fully to Ripnik and then said to him "Then come and see what you have wrought" They descended deeper into the fortress and eventually they looked out of a rather large window and into a room that was white in color and dimly lit. Eventually after waiting for several minutes they saw a member of the Bat tribe walk into the room with numerous other people around him whom Ripnik had recognized based on there equipment several surgeons a few scientists and some guards, and they strapped the Bat to a table pumped him full of sedatives and then began to work on him. Several hours had passed and the work inflicted on the Bat had been quite messy, mainly due to blood being all over the place and eventually they put an object into the subjects brain which Ripnik had immediately recognized as the destroyers nails. Eventually after placing it inside the center of the Bats brain and then sealing up it's head they waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually after waiting it was confirmed that the destroyers nails had just activated itself, and then after that all hell then broke loos. The Bat had immediately broken free of his restraints and began to brutally kill the people within the room, he killed the nearest surgeon by grasping his face and then crushing it causing his eyes, brain matter, skull shards, and other parts of that Spiders head to squeeze in between his fingers as he violently crushed it, he killed the next one, apparently a Bat by ripping of it's arms and then beating it to death with them, he killed the next one, a Scorpion by punching it in the chest so hard it stopped breathing for a little bit, and then the Bat ripped of it's head and then through it at one of the guards hitting him in the face, he then killed the guards, snapping ones neck, breaking the spine of another and punching another on in the face so hard his face caved in on itself, he then killed the scientists, he killed one by ripping one in half, he killed another by gouging his eyes out and then snapping his neck, and then he killed the final living person in the room, the last scientist in the room by pushing his clawed fingers so hard into his chest both of his ands went out of the other side of the scientists body, the Bat then grasped both sides of the scientists body with both of his hands still inside of it, the Bat then moved both of his hands in the opposite directions of each other eventually ripping the scientist into two pieces, from the crotch to the top of the head. Meanwhile Ripnik and Scorm both looked over the damage unleashed by the test subject, where Ripnik was horrified and disgusted and was resisting the erg to vomit, Scorm was impressed by the brutality of the test subject, the test subject meanwhile didn't care about the ruthlessness that he displayed, the only thing that the test subject was able to feel was pain, nonstop never ending pain, like his body was being torn into uncountable pieces reformed and the torn apart, again and again, he also felt inside of him a mindless rage, the only things that the test subject could feel was pain, anger, hate, and a never ending rage, he felt like he wanted to tear the world apart, drown it in an ocean of it's own blood and gore, he felt like he wanted the world to burn. Eventually after enough guards were dispatched and managed to restrain the test subject, Scorm thought up of a perfect name for these new additions to there forces, they would be known as, Blood Hounds.

Somewhere else in the fortress

While the first of the Blood Hounds was being restrained, somewhere else within Scorzia's fortress a ritual was underway, under Scorm's personnel sanction, this ritual was being preformed by members of the dark sun cult which at the moment has a very VERY strong hold on the Crawlers, this ritual was ment to summon some of Zanatos's children into this world or Demons as they had been named, and this was just the first time a portal was being used. For hours the ritual had gone on with members of the cult spilling thee own blood upon an altar but not killing themselves, and despite the ritual's length they never once gave up even in the slightest. Eventually after several hours of spilling there own blood upon an altar, praying to Zanatos, and amongst other things, they saw above the alter a red glow they increased the intensity of there worship and eventually after several minuets the glow grew to a rather large size, and eventually a rather large burst of black and red light happened, and then they all looked in the direction of the alter and were surprised at what exactly they saw. They saw a portal where the altar used to be, it was colored black with streaks of red along it with occasional red colored electricity coming from the sides, corners, bottom, and top of it, and it was in the shape of a circle, had a hypnotizing swirl, and was 15 feet tall, but what was in front of it surprised them the most. Demons, Demons were in front of the portal and eventually one stepped forth and said to them "Well done little ones, our hold on this world is now strong enough so that we may now summon portals at will" eventually one of the cultists stepped forward and said "M-m-my lord, may we please ask w-w-who you are?" the Demon then smiled and then said to the cultist "this Demon nearest to me is T'kekzikos, and I? You may know me as Zarkoros".

* * *

End chapter me: Whelp that's another chapter done. Zanatos: And from how it looks the longest chapter in the whole entire story so far. me: Yup, now any way next chapter the war will begin. So yeah that is pretty much it, and goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


End file.
